


Thee Impusa

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: What doe's this Fallen Enchantress Hold for us???I have to wonder what's next Sailors.
Comments: 1





	Thee Impusa

The Lovely and Seductive Young Looking Delicate but Vicious Bright Green haired Lamia Creature sits by The Peaceful Bluish Green Sea as Two Young Fisher Men near her Pale Sandy Shore and there will be no escape their Fatal. And Dreadful Faiths for as Their Boots step onto The Land The Object Of Their Desires which is The Pretty Serpentess meanwhile she combs out her long. And ruddy lush flowing wind blown hair with a Thick Silver Comb and her Orange Hued Scaly Tail gleams. The Blue Skies takes an Ominous change into Gray and Stormy as The Somewhat Attractive Lads kneel upon The Earth Before them. And it starts to Pour Down Rain In Heavy Torrents like Heaven was crying and when one of The More Braver Human Males touches her fleshy and peachy bareback and oh so suddenly but not so suddenly enough she turns around and transforms into A Gaint Reddish Beastal Snake. And she swallows them whole and boneless then She Gives live birth through her mouth to A Huge Snake Penis that slithers up into Vaginal Slit like A Predator Waiting For A Feast and then it bangs her Cursed Female Genitalia over and over again like it was fighting a War. Her Tiny Breasts are showing as she gleams in Sweat and Raw Bestial Sex and a stray dog runs along The Beach without a care in The World but it is quickly ends up In Her Tummy so The Constantly Horny And Constantly Hungry Humanoid. Then she transforms back into her Innocent and sexually alluring appearance and she organisms and organisms to The Rise And Fall Of The Ocean Tides until she slithers off into Her Comfey and Dark Cave To Sleep and Dream Dreams Of The Future.


End file.
